Passive infrared sensors generally contain delicate wire bonds and connecting components that are easily broken. The output from a broken passive infrared sensor configured to detect human motion is often indistinguishable from the output of a functioning passive infrared sensor when no human motion is present. Conventional self testing techniques for passive infrared sensors measure sensor operation indirectly. For example, conventional techniques apply a charge to one of two terminal pins connecting the electronic circuitry of the sensor device to pyroelectric material. The voltage drop between the terminal pins is measured, and if the voltage drop differs from a tolerance value, the sensor is determined to be operating improperly. A significant drawback of such techniques is that they only evaluate the drive circuitry or amplification circuitry of the sensor device. Other critical sensor components, such as the pyroelectric material are not evaluated. Thus in some circumstances, conventional techniques will not detect certain defects in passive infrared sensors.